La Noir
by GeneralAmpersand
Summary: Set in 2009; Hikari is murdered by an unknown killer and Yaya and Nagisa are hired for the job. As they get closer to the truth, unsuspected people turn out to be who they were least expected. M for Violence, language, etc. Also Tsubomi x Yaya romance
1. Desolate

**Hey. Amp here w/ my first Stopani fanfic. I know, a crime/drama w/ the Strawberry cast(specifically Yaya and Nagisa) , it sounds crazy. And it is. I'll continue this or drop it depending on the reviews but anyway, here's ch. 1 of La Noir (the black). DISCLAIMER: I dont own Strawberry Panic. _

* * *

_**

_**Shijuku District, Tokyo, Japan. **_Hikari Konohana, a small-time photographer, dashed through the desolate streets, the already heavy rain getting worse. She looked over her shoulder, a silhouette appearing to dash across the street. Her small loft was only blocks away. Arriving at the entrance, she felt the presence of two people behind her, the soft sound of footsteps growing louder. The two closed in as Hikari threw open the lobby's doors and ran towards the stairs. Finding the door locked, she ran towards the elevator. She pressed the small arrow button and quickly glanced up at the floor level. It was on floor seven, her loft on floor twelve.

Both shadows slipped across the tiled floor, hardly a sound except for the loud rain pelting the streets. One pulled a small knife, the other brandishing a 9mm handgun. The closest raised its head to meet Hikari's gaze. She was cold, half a sinister smile showing, her blue hair falling over her revealed eye. The other, with gentler features and light orange hair. The blue-haired one, only inches away, grabbed Hikari's wrist with a gloved hand and pinned her to the wall. A small electronic ping sounded as the elevator stopped, only a floor above them.

Hikari started screaming. A hand shot up, covering her mouth. She started flailing around, trying to break the grip of the assailant. The one holding her brought her lips towards Hikari's, slowly kissing her but breaking away, licking the side of her cheek. The blue one took a step back, Hikari still screaming. Two rounds erupted from the 9mm Beretta.

Hikari's slender face shattered as both rounds pierced her forehead and cheek. She was instantly killed, her limp body falling towards the floor. The blue one, knife unsheathed, started carving letters into her corpse. She finished up, licking the blade clean of blood. They left lobby, blending into the darkness of the night. It wasn't until 4:33 A.M. that the body was found.

* * *

_**Nanto Private Investigation Agency, Tokyo, Japan, 5:30. **_"Yaya-chan! You have a call!" Tsubomi Okiwaka, the small agency's secretary, yelled at Yaya Nanto, one of the two detectives working at the business.

"Not now," drowsily stuttering. She took a sip from her coffee mug, taking in the deep aroma of the freshly grounded coffee beans. Even she had heard about the murder last night.

"Yaya-chan, I know this is YOUR business but it isn't proper to ignore clients, especially if our earnings are down this month..." Yaya's eyes rolled as she turned her attention to the pink-haired goddess in front of her.

"Tsubomi, I love you but you are training all the energy out of the room", spitting dryly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to do." She left the secretary along, walking back into her small office. Tsubomi was fuming.

"I swear, you'd avoid anything if you could..." She let out a long sigh. "Sorry, but Ms. Nanto is busy at the moment", returning to the call. "We would appreciate it if you would call back, later." The caller acknowledged her. "Thank you, have a nice day." She hung up the small cordless phone. _"That went great. Maybe we'll just go out of business. I bet I could get a better response out of Nagisa", _and just as the thought ran through her head, the girl walked right into the establishment.

"Ah! What a great morning", screaming with enthusiasm.

"Nagisa-chan", confused why she was in a good mood. She either didn't care or was an overly positive thinker. Or maybe both. "It's good to see you."

Nagisa Aoi, the second detective, bowed low. "It's good to see you, as well, Tsubomi-chan." She glanced around the office, looking for her superior, but to no avail. "Hey, where's Yaya-chan? She usually here by now, isn't she?"

Yaya walked out, her face still plastered with a gloomy expression. "Nagisa", without any honorific. "Nice to (yawn) see you." She headed back to her office, her appearance hardly noticeable.

"Um, I don't think that now is the best time-", but Nagisa didn't listen.

"Yaya-chan!" Nagisa left Tsubomi, shaking her head, and ran after her boss. The first thing she noticed was the clutter scattered over her superior's desk. Newspapers, pencils, sheets of paper, among other things were strewn about but one object caught her eye. The front page article; that of Hikari Konohana's murder, complete with graphic pictures of the crime scene. "Oh, so you heard about that." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"It would have been hard not to. It's even all over the news", flicking on the small TV in the corner of the room. She flipped through various channels, all with the same topic. "Is that why you're ignoring phone calls?"

"We'll excuse me for not wanting to take the case. She was my goddamn best friend! I don't want to get anywhere near the fucking thing!"

"Yaya-chan. I understand how you feel." Nagisa had lost a close friend, Tamao Suzumi, when a drunk driver struck her one night. She had stayed locked in her small house for more than a week. It also led to her joining Yaya's small business. She wanted justice and eventually received it when another similar incident happened, only this time Nagisa was waiting for him. His death was officially claimed an accident.

"Yes, I suppose you can." She let go a harsh chuckle.

"I doubt that Hikari would like to see you like this. Even more so, I think that of all people, she would want justice and for you to deliver it."

"Don't give me that! She has Amane. That girl could probably do it herself."

"Yaya-chan! Somebody is here to see you!"

"Alright," wandering away from Nagisa. She hadn't even heard the front door open.

"We're not through with this", yelling as Yaya slowly blew her off. _"Dammit, why won't she listen?" _She followed suit and joined the other two outside, yards behind, however. She couldn't believe who was at the door.

Amane Ootori stood in the entrance, her masculine features easily noticeable despite the fact that she had been crying. Odd, considering she often was thought as the tough, almost-male women out of the people she knew.

_"Speak of the devil..." _"Ms. Ootori? To what do we owe this honor", the sarcasm in her voice heavy.

"I-i take it you've read today's paper?" She held up the Tokyo Times, the picture on the front worse than the ones Yaya had previously seen.

"Yes, I have." She crossed her arms and her face turned stern. "What do you want? I suppose you'll need help, right? Well, save it! I am not in any mood!" Tsubomi stood up and walked over to Yaya, who started sobbing. She put her arms around her neck.

"Yaya, it's going to be fine. Please, calm down and listen to what she has to say."

"Yeah..." She couldn't remember a time when Tsubomi was this insightful nor caring. They had been dating for well over two years but still she had an angry personality and loved to hassle her. She returned the embrace but let go to turn her attention to their client. "I'll give you one minute", checking the small wrist watch, a gift from Hikari.

"We'll, to cut to the chase, I want you to avenge Hikari. Bring the killer to justice, do anything you must. I just want to see them suffering in some way."

"Huh. Easy enough, I guess." She turned back to Nagisa, who was standing behind her, arms crossed, as well. "What the hell, I guess I'll take the case." Amane clasped her hands together. "Don't get me wrong. The is no way in hell I am doing this for you and you'll still be charged, even though we do know each other."

"How much", pulling her small billfold out of her pocket. Amane never bothered to carry a purse around.

Yaya shook her head and waved her hand. "You'll pay us upon the success of our investigation. The rate is high but there's no one better."

"Fine, I'll pay anything, just get it done." She felt as if Yaya was rushing her, trying to get her out of the place.

"Good, now get the hell out of my shop", pointing a slender finger towards the door. Amane's assumption was correct. She was being unusually cold towards Amane but not that she gave a damn. As soon as the tall woman left, Yaya grabbed her key of the key rack. "Suit up, Nagisa. I want to get this done with as soon as possible." The two walked into the armory, Yaya preceding to unlock the weapons.

"Aye, Aye, captain." There were many small rifles and handguns perched on racks throughout the room. Nagisa grabbed a USP handgun, her favorite, and threw three spare clips on her belt. Yaya, having a small Remington 12 Gauge in her car, also went with a small gun. She grabbed a small Glock 17 and 3 spare mags as well. Holstering the small weapon, she walked out of the room.

"So, what happened to 'I won't take the case'?" Nagisa was ecstatic that she said yes. Hikari was her friend also.

" I have my reasons." Yaya's crush still lingered after all these years. "Tsubomi, do you have my gear ready?"

Tsubomi swiveled in her chair and picked up a belt of tools. Yaya bought the best forensic tools on the market. She wasn't lying when she said they were the best. "Here you are."

"Thank you." She threw her car keys to Nagisa, who was zoning out and didn't notice the projectile object flying towards her until it smashed into her forehead. "Start the car." She ran out the door rubbing her head.

"Yaya. I'm surprised with you. You even conducted yourself well with Amane."

"I can't stand the look of that bitch."

"Shush. Don't be like that. What made you change your mind, anyway?"

Yaya bent down and gave Tsubomi a small, quick kiss. She ran towards the door, leaving a startled and blushing Tsubomi behind. "I can't tell you that!" Laughter followed.

"Yaya Nanto!!" The scream could be heard blocks away. She walked to the large window facing the intersection. Below, Yaya walked into her car, a custom Nissan 350Z Turbo. Before closing the door, she glanced up to the window and stuck her tongue out. The car sped off seconds later. "You're almost too much trouble."

* * *

_**Crime Scene, 6:53 A.M. **_A thick white sheet covered the once beautiful body of Hikari Konohana. The photos shown depicted the wounds in her forehead but anything below was a mystery. Coroners had arrived along with a few police but they were going to bring in a district examiner for clues on the perps. A few stragglers watched as the two detectives arrived on the scene.

"Hey everybody!" Their attention turned to Nagisa. "Get out of here! We are working in conjunction with the TPD and need everyone to clear the area." The others left, many with faces of disappointment. A few even complained.

"Thanks, now would you please do the honors", pointing at the corpse whilst distancing herself from it.

"Sure, why not." Nagisa didn't want to see her body either but Yaya was almost deathly afraid of it. Slowly, she lifted it revealing a sight more sinister than the facial wounds. "Hey, Yaya-chan. Come get a look at this", waving her hand.

"What is it?" With the cover off, her torso was exposed. Four letters, largely engraved into her skin, sat atop her chest. The word "NOIR" could be seen. Blood from the wound soaked her shirt and pants. She put a hand over her mouth. "What the fuck happened to her?"

Nagisa touched the wound, it still fresh from earlier. They had made the gashes after the two bullets had killed her. She looked up at Yaya, who had started to cry, and quickly covered the body. "Yaya, can I see the fingerprint scanner?" Yaya threw the entire belt at her and fell to her knees crying.

There were no fingerprints on the body. The murderer was meticulous, nothing giving them away. She ran her fingers over the bullet wounds, only the size of a 9mm round. _"Nothing." _"Yaya-chan... are you okay", getting up and walking towards her.

"NO, I AM NOT FUCKING OK!" Her sobs made it hard to understand what she was saying. "Whoever did this, that son of a bitch is dead!"

"Yaya! Calm down! There's no point in making a scene." She would have none of it and pushed Nagisa away from her. Losing her balance, she fell and landed next to Hikari. Her eyes, soulless and dead, met. Something caught her eye, however. A lipstick kiss located on her cheek and lips. Nagisa straightened herself out and grabbed a small plastic bag, taking a large sample for DNA analysis.

"Nagisa, I am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Yaya was vigorously shaking, her entire body cold with fear.

"No, it's fine. I'll get over it." Her partner stood up and offered a hand, which she took. "Besides", dusting herself off. "You might be able to get that revenge. I found this." She held up the bag, fragments of the lipstick sitting at the bottom.

"They took advantage of her", instantly noticing what it was. "This...this is too much." The sobbing started up again.

"Hey, it'll be okay. When we catch them, you can give them a piece of your mind." She shifted where she stood. "I wouldn't mind it, either." The thought of shooting some scumbag in the face calmed down Yaya.

"Nagisa, thank you. Thank you so much." She grabbed Ms. Aoi and held her in an embrace. It lasted for over five minutes, Yaya pulling herself together all the while. They let go, and having gotten where they came from, headed for the car. "Hey, you drive again, okay? I need to clear my head."

"Alright", starting the car. It roared to life and after putting it into drive, the two sped off to get the sample analyzed. Yaya rolled down the window and lit a cigarette.

* * *

_**Nanto Private Investigation Agency, Tokyo, Japan, 8:05. **_"So. How'd it go?" Tsubomi had been sitting behind her desk, watching the news for any updates.

"Don't want to talk about it. Never again do I want to talk about it."

"OK?" _"Not the response I wanted. Let's try again." _"Nagisa, how was it?"

"Gruesome but I have some work to do, okay? I'll tell you later." She rushed off to the lab.

_"Strike two... Whatever." _She got back to watching TV.

Nagisa took the remainder of the day analyzing the sample. Occasionally, Yaya or Tsubomi check on her, sometimes offering lunch or a cup of tea. Although she had multiple tools at her disposal, she was having a hard time cracking down the coded DNA. She started getting somewhere around 5:00 P.M. Yaya was napping, until an email popped up, waking her with a confirmation ding.

Yaya's email was a little more than she could handle. Disclosed were small snippets of information, mostly pertaining to the Murderer's details. She lit a cigarette, puffed it, and held it in her mouth. She had gotten into smoking, recently. After copying the contents to her cell, she closed the computer down and scanned over the data. The front page of several paper were compiled in it, along with words that some how correlated with the crime. A few words, like Blue, Masculine, Two, Orange, and an address, stood out to her. _"7830 W. Daihatsu Ave. huh? Looks like something to look in to. Tomorrow." _The exhausting day came to an end as she slowly fell back to sleep, her head making a dull thump on the desk.

Nagisa finished her research around 6:30 that evening. The results yielded the most interesting results. Apparently, the lipstick belonged to one Kaname Kenj, an associate of Ms. Ootori. She knew her, but never formally introduced her. A word or two were passed, that was it. She flipped on her laptop and typed up a quick report, sending a copy to her boss. _"This will be news to Tsubomi", _thinking as she walked into the lobby. No one was there. _"I guess she left already, but... this is pretty important." _She grabbed the small office phone and dialed Tsubomi's home number.

The ground was pitch black, with a thick red smear streaking across the void in front of her. "Where am I," asking herself. The void echoed back, distorting the voice deeper every time. Cautiously, she stepped on foot out and it stuck. She slowly started walking, the blood growing larger and clinging to her shoes. A door materialized before her, and she unhooked the belt that held her pistol. Holding it in her right hand, she pushed the door open with her left.

A figure stood on a small patch of concrete, laughing with a sinister grin. It pulled the exact same handgun and fired. The flash was loud and blinding. It also revealed the figure's face: her own. Yaya couldn't believe it and started firing, eventually emptying the entire clip into the impostor. Laughing, "Yaya" morphed into Hikari, suddenly, and she watched in horror as every round ripped into her skin, almost causing a rippling effect. Her back exploded with a torrent of blood that filled up the small room. Yaya started to panic as she slowly drowned in the thick red fluid.

* * *

Reality.

One of her eyelids fluttered open. It was night. Checking the small clock, she noticed that it was around ten at night. _"I guess everyone should be gone by now." _Her head was spinning, thoughts muddled and with a slight headache. "What the fuck was that about?" She stood up but couldn't stop herself from stumbling. Holding on to the walls, she slowly walked out of her office, attempting to regain her balance.

A small bag sat atop Tsubomi's desk, the contents being the shards of lipstick from earlier. As she picked it up , the phone rang. _"Who could that possibly be?" _She cautiously picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Yaya? Oh, thank God you're there. It's me, Nagisa", her voice barely above a whisper.

"What's going on?"

"I found out who the DNA belongs to." Her voice rose in volumn and her speech became quicker. A loud crash sounded, like a door being forced open. "I don't have time for details but you need to get down here, quickly!" Three gunshots rang out, deafening Yaya. In the background, a girl shrieked.

"Nagisa? Nagisa?! Answer me, dammit!" The line went dead. "Shit." She exhaled and bolted for the door, taking the stairs and racing for the ground floor. Her car started, with her checking over her gun. Shifting into drive, the car took off, speeding down the road towards Nagisa's house. She had very little time.

* * *

**Well, how'd you think? Please review. Anything will do. Arigato. -Amp xP**


	2. Supposed

**Well, Ch 2. is up and this one focus on plot twists and violence. Next ch. will have romance and etc but i digress. DISCLAIMER: I dont own Strawberry Panic (cast)_

* * *

_**

_Nagisa's House, 10:27. _

Two bullets flew by Nagisa's ear. She let out a harsh scream. A figure, shrouded in darkness, stood in her doorway, firing rounds directed in her direction as Nagisa ducked from cover to cover. Another stood in the small kitchen, waiting for her friend to coral their target towards her. Nagisa left her small gun on the living room table, a direct shot away from the one in the kitchen. She still clutched the phone. It was dead, the cord having been shot when the two entered. Four more round were fired, the majority of them ripping through the couch she was hiding behind.

A car could be heard screeching to a halt outside the building. A door open and footsteps followed. The one in the kitchen peered out the window.

"Damn, I think it's her", a soft voice spoke.

"That's no fun. Have you found us a way out", the other spoke, her voice more course and deeper.

"Yeah, there's a small fire escape that leads to the street."

"Good. Get ready to go. This shan't take more than a minute." Nagisa, noticing the two were distracted, took the opportunity. She grabbed a small vase and threw it at the wall near the blue-haired one. It shattered, sending shards in her direction. A few stuck, breaking the skin. "Oh, you want to play that way!"

"Hahaha, the fool!" In synchronization, they both started firing, emptying their clips in her general direction. A van Gogh painting, clipped by a bullet, fell to the ground. Glass shattered and wood splintered as the ricocheted through the small room. She heard them dropping their clips and Nagisa dashed for better cover, arriving behind a loveseat in better condition than their couch. They started firing again.

_"Shit... Yaya-chan, where are you?"_ The elevator pinged as it arrived on the floor. The two peered down the hallway that led to the elevator. The doors slid open revealing no one. Nagisa's heart sank. Suddenly, two rounds whizzed out, striking the wall near the two. In a rush, they bounded over the window and down the fire escape. Yaya dashed in and looked over the window, firing a few rounds at the shadows that leaped to the street. They were soon out of sight and a small, black sedan could be seen shooting down the street.

"Nagisa? Are you in here?" _"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." _Nagisa's head popped up from behind one of the couches, her hair frazzled and black circles around her eyes. "Oh, thnak God, I thought the worst when I couldn't see you." She rushed towards the young girl and offered her hand.

"Yaya, it's about t-time you got h-here." Her body was uncontrollably shaking. "What the h-hell did t-those bastards want with m-m-me?"

"I don't know", reaching for the light switch. She repetitivly flicked it on and off. "Well, it looks like the power's off."

"Yeah, that was t-the first thing t-those t-two shot." Pulling out a match, she proceeded to light a candle. Her shaking hand wouldn't allow her to light it so Yaya walked over and helped her. With the light, they could see much better. Her eyes adjusting to the light, Nagisa's fears were confirmed.

The room was a mess. Not one thing was in a respectable condition. Glass was strewn about the floor along with wood splinters. The walls were riddled with bullets and paintings and table décor were destroyed and lying in small heaps.

"What the hell happened?!" Nagisa couldn't believe what she saw. The only room untouched was the bedroom. The door was shot up but none of the bullets passed through. The granite counter tops were chipped and the tile was destroyed. Pots and pans were scattered and the microwave had a gaping hole in it.

Yaya couldn't believe it either. "Nagisa, are you okay?" The girl was circling the room, picking up fragments of items and glass shards. There was a small drip of blood emanating from her wound. She had been grazed in the fray, the bleeding just beginning.

"Yes, I'm okay, but can you believe this?" She picked up a picture of her and Shizuma, reclining on the beach. Another, its frame destroyed, showcased the two on their trip to Hawaii. The elevator dinged again. Yaya ducked behind the wall and slowly un-holstered her pistol. The doors opened and Shizuma Hanazono, Nagisa's girlfriend, walked out.

"What are you doing...here..." looking around at the mass destruction. Although a little cliché, "a bull in a China shop" would have been the perfect way to describe it. The dim candlelight barely shrouded the damage done. "Oh, God..."

"Shizuma, it's been a while", Yaya played off coolly. Shizuma turned to her, her eyes full of fire.

"What the hell are you doing her? Did you do this?!" She edged in closer. "Where the hell is Nagisa and what did you do to her?!" Yaya, more than frightened, pointed towards her, huddled in a corner, looking over photographs.

"I am just here to see if Nagisa is all right. I came right as two assassins attacked her. They left but not before causing this." She waited a second to let Shizuma calm down. "If you would use your eyes, you could see that Nagisa is fine."

Shizuma didn't retort and walked over to Nagisa. Yaya muttered "Bitch" under her breath. Nagisa was more than surprised to see her. She hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

"Oh, Shizuma. Look. Look what they did to our house!"

"It's all right. Don't worry about it", cooing as she stroked her hair. Shizuma held Nagisa tightly as they slowly tried to calm down. After minutes of awkward silence, Yaya interrupted the two.

"Umm, excuse me, but Nagisa, I need to know somethng. Can you tell me if you saw the two who attacked you?"

"Stay out of this", hissed Shizuma, making Yaya recoil a little. "Don't worry about that, right now. Just stay for a little while, Nagisa. You need to calm down and get your bearings."

"N-no it, it's okay, Shizuma." She wiped her eyes. "I need to help Yaya-chan on this one. It's very important to us."

"Why? I haven't seen you in a while and the first chance I get, you rush out the door minutes after I arrive. Besides, you're in shock." Shizuma voice was fluctuating between calm and angry.

"It's business. You can see me in the morning, anyway." She tried to break the older girls grip.

"Fine. Whatever, just go." Shizuma let go and turned towards Yaya, her expression unreadable. Nagisa faced her and gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips and headed towards the elevator. Yaya bowed and joined her.

"We'll talk about it in the car." Nagisa nodded in agreement. The two got into the elevator, the younger one pressing the ground floor button. As the doors shut, Yaya saw Shizuma with a death-glance. "So, what's her problem?"

"Don't be to mean, she's just under a lot of pressure and stress. Her father is ill and she has to learn how to take care of the company. Also, she put a lot of time, effort, and cash into this apartment, and to see it destroyed, it's a little unnerving."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. She just was a little cold to me." Nagisa shrugged and waited in silence until the elevator reached the lobby. They walked out, Yaya nodding to the door man, and unlocking her car. They piled in, with Yaya pulling out her phone.

"What's that", noticing the odd message.

"It's an anonymous email that was giving me hints about who's behind the murder. It also gave me the address 7830 W. Daihatsu. That's our current destination."

"What's there?"

"I think a warehouse or something. I'm not familiar with that part of town. Now, about earlier... did you happen to catch sight of who attacked you?"

"Kinda but only her their hair. One was blue and the other an orange. Also, the DNA scan went through. Do you happen to know a Kaname Kenj?" The name made Yaya instantly ill. Of course she knew the name.

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't. She was one who often..."harassed" Hikari during High School. Damn, I should have guessed it would have been someone like that."

"There's more. I looked into it and found out that she always hangs out with another woman named Momomi Kiyashiki. The two, from the looks of it, are inseparable." Nagisa noticed that Yaya was adding extra tension to the steering wheel.

The car stopped as the stoplight flashed red. "Dammit, how could I be so stupid", bashing her fist into the console. "Those two, they're scum."

"Yaya, it's okay. We'll find them soon enough." Yaya was going overboard with this. "Besides, it's pointless dwelling on the past."

"Yeah, I guess." She kept her thoughts to herself as they sped West towards the determined location. One thing sped through Yaya's mind: revenge.

Shizuma stood on the roof of the apartment complex, catching the Nissan drive off. The night was cold and she exhaled, her breath visible. Flipping her phone, she dialed Miyuki's number.

"Hello? Shizuma, is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Just to let you know, tow detectives are driving towards your warehouse. You remember Nagisa Aoi and Yaya Nanto?" She tapped her car before entering the lobby, earlier that night. "The assassins failed and ran off, also. I recommend that you get down there and stop them before they find anything out."

"All right, we'll deal with those two." Miyuki hung up. She couldn't wait, having a personal vendetta with the Aoi girl, anyway.

Shizuma stared into the sky, her hair blowing in the wind. "Sorry, love, but you're too deep in this. I can't let you walk away from this." She blew a kiss to the wind.

* * *

**_7830 W. Daihatsu Ave. 12:50. _**

They parked the Nissan in the adjacent alleyway, Nagisa quietly exiting and walking over to the side entrance. Yaya turned her headset on and dialed Tsubomi's number.

"Hello", said a groggy voice. "Okiwaka Residence."

"Tsubomi, it's Yaya."

"Oh, Yaya-kun, what's up? Do you understand how late it is? It's not particularly wise to call this late at night."

"OK, Okay, I am sorry, but could you do me a favor?"

"...What", her voice dry.

"I need you to look up something. Please look into the business Sakuragi Shipping, please, and try and find any affiliated companies. It would be lovely if you could."

"I can't see why you shouldn't do it. I need my rest.

"Come on, Tsubomi, just this once?"

"Fine, I'll do it. But just this once. Don't come asking me for many favors, either."

"Arigato. Love you", quickly and hanging up the phone.

"Yaya! Uhhh, sometimes you are so irrational." She hung up the phone and got out of bed. Moving to her study, she fixed herself a cup of black coffee and sat down at the desk. _"Please, Yaya, be careful and safe, for me." _

Yaya got out of the 350Z and shut the door. Nagisa was in position and Yaya got behind her. Giving the signal, Nagisa started picking the lock with the lockpick she had brought along. Soon, they were in, Yaya moving behind the counter to shut off the security and electronic locks. As soon as it was down, a small tumbler was heard by the door. A red light appeared in Miyuki's offfice, but they weren't aware of it.

"Nagisa, I'm moving in first and you will follow once I give the signal", whispering to her partner. She nodded and Yaya opened the door. She cautiously walked into the warehouse, pistol in one hand, and checked around. Nagisa followed after noticing the hand wave. Taking position behind a crate, she peered around and didn't notice anything.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home. Weird..." Her reply was a finger ushering her to be quiet. Nagisa looked around one more time. That's when all hell broke loose.

Three guards started firing their automatics at Nagisa, who instantly pressed herself against the crate. They had her pinned down from both sides. She leaned her pistol around the corner and started to blind fire. The shots subsided for a second, buying her time to move. Quickly, she ran to another crate. Checking her clip, she realized that she had less than half her bullets left. She got ready for another volley.

"Nagisa!" Her voice could hardly be heard over the loud bursts of bullets. Yaya turned to flank the three but was surprised by two men, wielding knives and billy clubs. They hit her, square in the arm, but she hardly felt it. "Oh, you two want to play?" The rushed at her, but she was ready.

Bringing her foot low to the ground, Yaya swung her foot low and knocked one into the air. In the same fluid motion, she turned and elbowed the other in the face following up with a backwards kick to the groin. He recoiled from the attack. She charged her leg in front of her and brought it straight downward. It crushed the other man's stomach and left him in the fetal position. The whole attack took less than two seconds.

The other came in again. Yaya jumped on to her hands, disarming his blade with her feet, and landing facing him. She brought up a roundhouse kick, but the guard grabbed her leg. Kicking with the other leg, she brought the man to the floor. Balancing with her hands, she landed her other leg on his face, knocking him out.

Two more guards joined the three, now five blocking the door. They seemed to have limitless ammunition and blocked every path leading out. Yaya joined Nagisa, the aisle a gap between them. "Shit. It looks like they have us pinned pretty good. They aren't fooling around, either."

" What are we going to do", yelling over the repeaters.

"I have a plan, but it requires timing and luck." Yaya wore a foolish smile.

"Don't get yourself killed."

"Ha, don't worry about little things like that. Now please, can I borrow your gun?" She slid the pistol across the floor. "Now, when I get up, you get behind me and follow me. Prepare to jump for cover, though. Wait till they reload." Yaya heard a clip fall to the floor and jumped up.

Running directly down the small aisle, Yaya started firing rapidly at the attackers. Four rounds found their way into one man's chest, painting the wall with blood. He went down coughing. She continued, until the gun in her left hand clicked empty. She threw the empty USP backwards, Nagisa following close enough to grab it.

Nagisa threw another clip once she had the gun and joined the firefight. Her pistol wildly recoiled as she ran along with the gun firing. Her aim was off, the rounds going wide. She looked ahead at Yaya, her gun about ready to run dry. Click, Click, Click. There was no more rounds in her gun.

One man took this opportunity and fired, the round traveling directly at Yaya. Nagisa fired back, trying to hit the round with one of her own. Her round caught another man, two entering and exiting his neck. Yaya caught the round in the shoulder, throwing off her equilibrium and sending her crashing to the floor. She, prone on the ground, scuttled to a crate and leaned up against it.

"I told you that was suicide!"

"Hey, I'm not dead!" She coughed, blood running into her mouth, the metallic taste making her wince. "You want me to cover you?"

"Nope, I got it." She pressed herself against another crate, ready to propel herself across the floor. "Time to pay you back", muttering to herself. Pushing off, she slid across the floor. Of the seven round she fired, three killed one person and two injured another. "Ha, I got one." The remaining guards started bolstering their defenses.

"What a crack shot."

"Hey, now's not the time. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Would it be okay if I said 'it's just a flesh wound?' Yaya was still in the mood to joke around.

"Hilarious, but really, we need to get this done with. We can't have you bleeding out this early into the assignment. Also, you sign all the checks."

Yaya smiled, but it soon turned to wincing. "Oww, the little fuck got me better than I expected." She slowly stood up and leaned around the corner. "Well, I think now's the time to attack."

"I agree." Yaya went left and Nagisa went right. The last two guards stood up, barely firing. The left one caught the entire clip. His body was more than swiss cheese. The wall was a thick crimson. Nagisa's caught on in the chest and threw himself to the floor.

Yaya exchanged clips and walked past the makeshift blockade. Noticing the cowering man, she walked over. "Lights out", accompanied by bashing the butt of the gun into his face. "You...ready...?" She was breathing hard. "You go in first."

"All right", opening the small door. She walked into the office, one light flickering giving barely any visibility. There were no signs of life. However, a figure walked out in front of her, the light revealing who it was.

"Ah, Nagisa Aoi. It's nice to see you again." Miyuki Rokuj stood before her, a large Desert Eagle .50AE in her small, slender hand. "I honestly didn't think that you would be able to best those men. They were veteran soldiers, hired for their skill. But after watching what you two did... What a waste."

"M-Miyuki? What are you doing here?"

"What, you can't tell? I am the vice president of the company, and besides, my boss charged me with the responsibility to kill you two. Speaking of, where is your compatriot?"

"I don't know. Didn't you see? She was quite wounded in the battle." Nagisa hoped Yaya heard this. It would give them the element of surprise.

"Bled out, huh? A shame really. She was quite the fighter, too. Took out two men in less than ten seconds. But that's life, is it not?"

"So, whose this 'boss' you keep throwing around?" Keeping her distracted was proving to be quite difficult. Miyuki kept scanning her, watching as her hand slowly fell to her waist.

"My, aren't we just full of questions. It's actually really sad. You should know who my boss is, it's almost obvious."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing that an oblivious idiot, like yourself, should be concerned with. Regardless, I'm here for a reason. It's so sad, that your pretty little face has to end." She raised her handgun, leaving no time for Nagisa to raise her own. She pulled the hammer back. "Now die, you bitch!" A shot rang out.

Miyuki dropped her gun, her wrist in too much pain to hold it. Yaya stood at the door, a smoking pistol in her hand.

"Miyuki...why? Why go through all the trouble?"

"Why", still clutching her wrist. "Why do you honestly think? You took her from me. The most important thing, person, in my life, and you took her. I loved her, too!"

"W-what?!"

"It's your damned fault. Just die, please,just die!" She pulled a small blade and swung it, barely scraping along Nagisa's chest. A thin, red line appeared.

"No! I will not!" Nagisa kicked the knife out of her hand and fired are round at her knee. She fell to the floor, blood escaping her. "It's not my fault, not at all!"

"Of course it is." She was breathing heavily. "I did everything for her; I would do anything for her. Yet always, it was in vain. You were there! You seduced her! Took her and left me with nothing!"

"Shut up!" Nagisa hit her with her handgun. "Not another word! From now on, every action you take, every breath you breath, they're fucking gifts, from me! Now, get the fuck out of my sight!" She turned her gaze, yet kept the pistol trained on her.

"Nagisa, let's go. It's not worth it." Yaya had recovered and was rearing to leave. A cacophony of police sirens filled the area, the sound growing closer every minute.

"No, it is worth it." She aimed directly at her head and pulled the trigger. The pistol cocked back, the chamber empty. "Maybe you're right. This garbage isn't worth my time." She holstered the empty gun, her clip belt empty, as well. Miyuki lost consciousness and they both exited the small room.

"So, how are we going to explain this to the police? Last I remember, you aren't on their good side."

"Well, how about we just avoid the police, altogether."

"Sounds like a plan to me. What about the car?"

"What about it? We should be fine. I didn't park out front, did I?" They turned to go out the exit door. As they opened it, they caught sight of five police cars with ten plus men watching the store. A police chopper flew above them, the sound of the rotor drowning out anything else. Quickly, she shut the door. "We aren't going out that way."

They searched around the warehouse,looking for anything that resembled an exit. It took only a minute before Nagisa noticed a small grate that looked as if it led outside. They shot it out and Nagisa pulled herself up. Yaya stood on a few boxes, her arm still sore, and got out as well.

"What a night...", saying under her breath. The clock read 3:40 A.M. "Wow, we've been at it for a while." Hoping for a response, she looked over at Nagisa. She was already asleep. "Sounds like a plan. When I get home, that is." She put the key in and started the car. One cop noticed it, and jumped in his cruiser.

She pulled out of the alleyway and check the mirror. A lone cop was chasing her, sirens blaring. "PULL OVER THE CAR, NOW!"

"Sorry, but I can't comply." Shifting the car into high gear, she took a sharp left turn down another alleyway. A rusted fire escape stood above her and she fired her pistol at it. The stairs lurch and fell, crashing into the patrol car. It shattered the glass but kept driving.

Flying into a parking garage, Yaya felt she had lost them. She was proven wrong when she notice the cop barreling out of the alleyway. The car turned and entered the garage and Yaya took her's to the top level. Having little escape, she rammed a steel barrier, smashing the front of her car but jumping off the complex. She landed back on the road and took off. The cop tried to follow but clipped the side of his car when he went through the jump. It spiraled through the air and landed on its hood. Smoke started to rise from the engine.

* * *

**Ch.2 is up. I realized that (althought people have checked it out) not many have. But this one gives me elbow room to explore new writing devices and styles. Also action galore. Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW. I can never have enough reviews. **


	3. Twisting Negatives

**Ch. 3. Well, nothing much to say. DISCLAIMER: I Dont own StoPani.**_

* * *

_

_**Yaya Nanto's Apartment, 11:50.** _Yaya sat on the small couch in her living room, the small home occupied with only two people. Although lavishly decorated, she had little more that a few amenities, living on her budget. She was trying to get a few hours of sleep, the pain medication helping her do so. Her head was lying across the lap of Tsubomi, who had come over the minute she heard from her girlfriend. She was stroking her hair, softly singing.

It had been over seven hours since the shootout, six since Nagisa, who hadn't been injured, split from her to investigate the two assassin's house. Yaya, after losing the cops, went home and fell asleep the instant her body touched the couch. The wounds were healing quite nicely, partially thanks to Tsubomi's help. The bullets had gone directly through her, leaving a nice, profusely bleeding shoulder. After applying a few bandages and pressure, they stopped. Every now and then, the pink-haired girl would check each wound, and disinfect them as well.

Tsubomi gently set the sleeping girl's head down and walked to the kitchenette to prepare a little coffee for the two. A small TV set sat on the counter next to the small oven. Quietly flipping it on, she scanned for anything interesting or involving the one on the couch. The normal news programs were over, nothing else grabbing her. The pot beeped, the signal the strong water was done. As she walked to get it, her phone, lying on the glass table in the middle of the living room, started vibrating.

* * *

_**Kaname Kenj's Apartment, Six Hours Ago. **_The door opened, silently, into the darkened apartment. Being Fall, the sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours. Nagisa un-hosltered her pistol, slowly tip-toeing into the darkened main room. Nothing stirred. She mentally wiped her brow as she unclipped the small flashlight off her belt. The light illuminated the room. The unit was quite big, including a full kitchen and two bed rooms. They even had a patio, accentuated with a hot tub and a table, complete with matching chairs. A small, manila envelope caught her attention.

Nagisa grabbed it, and looked for a lable. _"Nothing." _She flipped it over, looking for a piece of tape holding it together. A small metal piece held the two, Nagisa carefully twisting it without bending it. Proceeding to spill the contents, she shuffled through what she found. It was filled with pictures of people, familiar people. She picked up the image of Hikari, a note clipped to the picture. _"Assassination instructions... This must be what they sent the two. No address, though." _

Another picture caught her eye. The title above said Kagome Byakudan. She was a small girl, in the same business as Hikari. They were considered partners, the two never leaving each other's side during work. A small schedule was also written, dates circled with advantageous times. Nagisa took a few photos and put the pictures and notes into the envelope, sealing it with care. One of the girls had left their phone, the device sitting next to the folder. It was on, Nagisa touching the dialpad. Scanning through messages, she yielded nothing. The two were meticulous, leaving not a trace. She checked the contact list, a few, she found odd. They had Yaya's, Shizuma's, even Hikari's.

"What is Yaya's number doing in here", thinking out loud. Her suspicion rising, she went to search another nook of the house.

* * *

_**Yaya's Apartment, 11:53. **_Yaya quickly woke, her sleep easily startled by the buzzing phone.

"Sorry, Yaya. I had forgotten to silence it."

"Do you want me to get it?" Tusbomi nodded and turned back to her coffee. "Hello?"

"Tsubomi Okiwaka? Is that you?" The voice was suspicious, as if trying to be masked.

"Who wants to know?" She wouldn't settle for anybody fucking with her. Both of them had their plates full that night.

"A friend, if you will. But, this is important, as it regards both Yaya Nanto and Nagisa Aoi. I suggest that you listen closely, especially for their sakes."

"Well, you happen to be speaking to Ms. Nanto, right now."

"Oh, wonderful! There is something important at the docks, something regarding the murder case. I suggest that you get down there quickly. One could come and swoop away, leaving you clueless."

"What are you talking about? Stop speaking in riddles."

"Ha. Sorry, but I'm not at the liberty to say anything more."

Yaya was getting impatient. She wasn't in the mood for games. "At least, tell us who you are. It will give us some sort of evidence, anyway." The other end didn't say anything. A loud noice sounded, then the call ended. Tsubomi walked over and set the mugs on two coasters.

"Who was it, dear?"

"Nobody that I knew. They wouldn't give me a name, let alone anything other then tell me something about the docks."

"The docks? Why did they tell you about the docks?"

"They say something important to the case is down there. I don't know, some shit like that."

"Do you plan on going there?"

"Maybe, if you would look into it a little for me."

"No. I don't want you to go there. Not in the condition you're in. You will end up hurting yourself far worse, infecting those wounds, or even something worse. Do you know how much pain I'd be in if you were gone?"

"Well, what do you propose I do?"

"Send Nagisa. She could go and verify it for us."

"She hasn't responded in hours. I don't know what she's doing, let alone where she's at. Also, if I did, I would feel horrible sending her alone. If she got killed, I'd never be able to forgive myself. " Tsubomi sighed, her face wielding a frown. "Hey, I'm sorry but it's my line of work, too. I'm responsible for this case."

"Yeah, I know." She sat down very close to Yaya. "Still, stay for a little while longer."

"...Ok, but only for a little bit." She snuggled close to her pink-haired lover.

"You're too bighearted, do you know that", kissing her neck as she spoke. Her arm wandered to Yaya's short shirt, her arms undoing the straps around it.

"Hey, I consider it a good thing that I care about my friends. I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't worry about them." She pushed Tsubomi's sleeve down, slowly caressing her breast.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't. That's just you." She pressed her lips to the other's and pulled her down on top of herself, slowly working off her skirt and Yaya's shorts. They easily came off, the bare girl blushing as she helped her partner. As soon as they were clothes less, Yaya, her top off, pressed into Tsubomi, who started moving her fingers downward. She moaned in ecstasy, the finger probing her vagina. Tsubomi feverishly grabbed Yaya's breasts, licking her chest. The two continued their lovemaking, their sounds synchronizing with both of their motions.

* * *

_**Kaname's Apartment, Five Hours Ago. **_Nagisa checked behind her. The wind had started up, banging the large front room windows. They created a lot of noise, surprising the red head. She started rummaging through a bedroom. It was horribly messy. Lingerie was thrown about, articles of clothes laying across everything. The bed wasn't made, odd marks and imprints still in it. A laptop sat among the mess, the screen still on.

Nagisa took it, accessing the documents folder. It was encrypted with a code, one unfamiliar to her. She was horrible with computers, them being more Tsubomi's thing. Leaving the documents, she searched a few other folders, nothing particularly interesting or noteworthy. After she turned it off, she flipped it on its back. Her knife unsheathed, she began to unscrew the screws. The case came off, leaving a mess of wires and circuit boards. She took what she thought was the hard drive, pocketing it. The case was put back on, her trying to screw it together. Suddenly, the front door opened. A light turned on, lighting the main room. A fluorescent glow wafted into the room.

Going prone, Nagisa rolled under the bed. The laptop, although not back together, would be hard to distinguish if someone had tampered with it. A pair of supple legs walked in, stopping to look around the room.

"Momomi! Come look at this." The girl yelled, her voice fraught with anger. The legs ran, leaving the room.

"What is it?"

"Look at this. Someone's been here, they've looked around in our stuff." Nagisa's body became tense. "Search all the rooms. They might still be here." The two assassins started looking around, searching every possible area. Momomi walked back into the room, checking behind the dressers and in the closet. It didn't even dawn on her to check under the bed.

"Did you find anyone?"

"No. There was nothing out of the ordinary, either."

"Hmmm. That's odd, but... It can't be helped. We'll find them sooner or later." Nagisa silently exhaled, her gun slightly lowering. The two sat down and the TV turned on. She slowly crawled towards the front of the bed, her body dragging across the carpet.

"Momomi, I need to see your laptop. Where is it?"

"The bedroom. On the floor, I think." Kaname walked in, searching for the computer. Upon finding it, she picked it up, only to have the base fall out of it. "What the fuck?" Nagisa gasped, giving away her position. A pair of eyes glared at her, a smile spreading across her face. "Well, look. I caught you, you little bastard." She grabbed Nagisa by the hair and pulled her from under the bed.

"What's going on", asked the other as she walked in. "Oh, and who is this?" They both looked at her, as if studying. The dark light didn't help them. Momomi flipped on the lights.

"Ah, Nagisa Aoi! How nice to see you again." Kaname grabbed her throat, slowly choking her. "I remember you. We never got the chance to finish our game." She pulled her close. A few red marks were still evident on her face. "You like them? Well, I don't but still, you gave them to me."

"Kaname! Stop. Just finish the damn thing. I don't want to bother with torturing her, especially now." She grabbed the .357 Desert Eagle lying on the small table.

"No. We're going to have fun with her." Kaname grabbed the gun and hit her, hard. She fell, her body limp with unconsciousness. One girl laughed as the other sighed and shook her head.

_**

* * *

**_

Yaya's Apartment. 12:08.

Yaya took her bandages off and exchanged them with fresh ones. The wounds were hideous, the blood chalked in around the hole the bullet entered. A bottle of liquor sat on the small island, it brand new. She was never big with drinking, as it was more Tsubomi's thing. Led to unwanted encounters and incidents. Smoking, no matter how much Tsubomi nagged her about it, was more her thing.

_"Maybe a drink will do me some good. Get the nerves calmed down." _She uncapped, with a little trouble, the wide-mouth bottle, peering into it. The brown liquid slushed around, full. A little split off and onto the counter. She wiped it with her sleeve. Yaya closed her eyes and took a long swig, the unfamiliar, bitter taste making her quiver. Gasping for breath, she stop but took another drink, draining half the bottle.

"What are you doing? I didn't think you like alcohol. You hardly even drink wine." Tsubomi stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her tight body. Her skin gleamed in the light.

"Oh, sorry. I thought that a drink would help me calm down."

"Yeah, look." She pointed at the half-empty bottle. "I'm sure getting sauced up would really prove beneficial for you. You could crash on the road and kill yourself or fall down the stairs. Honestly, you make some poor decisions, sometimes." Her arms were crossed.

"Hey, it was just a little drink. It helps with the pain."

"Little? That was brand new and you drained quite a bit and we have medicine. Why not take that, instead?"

"Okay, okay. Just, don't worry about it." She took one more quick swig. "That's why I have you, anyway. To help me with my decisions." She handed it to the pink one, wedging beside her. "I'm going to take a shower, also. I think that would be "beneficial" for me." She stuck her tongue out as she walked by.

"What if I'm not here, to help you with you're problems, your decisions?" Tsubomi was often frustrated with Yaya, but she learned that was part of the relationship. She would always be there for Yaya, no matter what happened.

The bathroom was still misty from Tsubomi's shower. She set out a towel for herself and turned the fan on. Gracefully, Yaya opened the shower door and stepped inside. After turning both handles, the water came. It came fast and very hot. She shrieked.

"Yaya? Are you alright?" She looked around, her mind flashing horrible images at her. "Did you slip and fall?" The other girl stood in the shower, her face red with embarrassment.

"N-no, I'm fine. It's just a little hot." Tsubomi was clearly staring at her voluptuous body, the steam exuding from the shower slightly cloaking it. After snapping out of it, she turned away from Yaya.

"Oh. Okay, then." Tsubomi, cursing herself for overreacting, left the room. Yaya continued with her shower, adjusting the temperature accordingly.

Minutes later, she walked out, her long, wet hair coiled around her shoulders. After donning a short-sleeve shirt along with matching pants, she grabbed her keys from the small jar they kept them in. Her jacket was in the car, along with her gun and a few spare clips.

"I don't want you to go, but I guess it's inevitable." Tsubomi was watching, a slight smirk on her face.

"Sorry, but I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be able to think of something."

"Hehehe, alright. I'll be back later. Love you." She left, closing the door. The elevator could be heard as the doors opened.

Tsubomi sat down on the couch, ready for a nap. "I really wish you had a normal job." The days were becoming too stressful for her.

_**

* * *

**_

East Toyko Docks, 12:20.

Yaya stepped out of her Nissan, taking a deep breath. The air was filled with the scent of water and fish. The enormous, raging sea stretched before her, encompassing all that it filled. The sky was an overcast, threatening to rain. She stepped on to the wharf, nothing too noteworthy. As she started walking down the dock, her eyes noticed someone. A small blond girl was laying face-down. Something seemed...off, however.

"Ms.? Are you okay?" She wandered close to the girl, the odd sight worrying her. The girl didn't respond. An ominous mist was rising out of the sea. "Um, Ms.?" Her hand extended, touching the girl's shoulder. The girl didn't bother to move. Pushing her on her back, she gasped. The girl was one she knew, a Kagome Byakudan. Hikari's partner and another victim of the recent murders. A giant question mark was carved in her chest, the blood dry. _"How long has she been here?" _

"Someone you know?" Another human came from behind, her voice familiar and cold. She seemingly materialized from the shadows.

"More or less. She was an associate of a good friend. Why?" Spinning around, her face caught sight of Shizuma Hanazono, standing with a calm demeanor. "Shizuma? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Miyuki had been tasked with a certain assignment. One she miserably failed. I'm here to finish what I started, and I tell you, I should have done this ages ago." She pulled a gun, a P229, giving Yaya no time to follow suit.

"I knew you had something to do with it."

"Too bad you didn't do something about it."

* * *

_**Unknown, Two Hours Ago. **_Nagisa looked around the small room, it devoid of all life save for the person standing in front of her. It was a cell, holding her prisoner. Her hands and feet were tied and her mouth gagged. Momomi stepped out of the shadows, a gun at her side.

"So. What were you looking for in our home?" She slapped her, hard, across the face. It left a visible red mark. Momomi undid the gag, allowing Nagisa to speak. "I'll ask you again. What were you doing there?"

"Investigation of the recent murders, what else?"

"Really? Where's your partner, Ms. Nanto? You two usually work on stuff like that, together, don't you?"

"Yeah, but she was at home. Her shoulder was shot and she need to get a little rest."

"And, if you believe that, I have a bridge to sell you." Kaname had told Momomi to try and trick Nagisa. Apparently, she had looked through her phone and noticed the phone number that they found.

"What do you mean?"

"If she wasn't with you, who else do you think she would be with?" Momomi smiled, showing her teeth. Nagisa was gullible.

"Yaya would never do something like that. She's the one who owns the business in the first place."

"So what? That shouldn't matter at all. We all saw her as a great asset, so we contacted her and made a deal. She was our mole, informing us of wherever you two went."

"Then why did you try to kill her?"

"We didn't. Miyuki's men didn't realize who they were shooting at and they all paid for it. Other than that, we didn't try anything with her. Why do you think we only attacked your place? It's all a facade. She has been helping us."

"No... Yaya can't be working with you. She can't be."

"Believe whatever you want. I shouldn't be wasting my breath, anyway. It's a shame that I can't kill you, right now. Kaname's orders."

"How kind of the bitch." Momomi instantly reacted by slapping her, repeatedly across the face. Each slap hurt more than the last. She lost feeling in her face.

"Don't ever speak poorly of her! She a great person! Just a little misunderstood, that's all." Nagisa held her tongue. The rope coiled around her arms was a little loose. She started scratching her nails against it, the fibers building up in the small spaces.

* * *

_**East Toyko Docks, 12:23. **_"I knew you had something to do with it." Yaya was feeling sick just looking at the silver haired beauty.

"Too bad you didn't do something about it." Her voice was tired and dry.

"I can't possibly imagine why you would even consider doing something like this. It's illogical."

"No, not at all. Both Hanazona Industries and Sakuragi Shipping are my enterprises, both dealing with illegal activity. I have human trafficking rings, drug traders, anything. You name it. If this were to be openly discussed, I would be ruined. Why else did both Hikari and Kagome over there die?"

"How sad. You even planned to kill Nagisa. I honestly thought you two loved each other."

"Oh, I love Nagisa, very much so. We were going to try and convince her otherwise but alas, things don't always go my way. She knows too much, even if we are in love. Nothing else can be done."

"I wonder, how would you be able to trick her?"

"Putting the blame on you, of course. Momomi, who also works for me, would be able to plant the seed that you were a double agent, working with Miyuki. Something along those lines."

"That's nice but you're forgetting something. That I'm still alive. How is she going to believe that if I'm alive."

"Not for long. Not for long." She chuckled to herself as she brought up the pistol. "You really were a big problem for me. But now, it's all over." Shizuma arrogantly flipped her hair back. "So long."

* * *

_**Unknown, 30 Minutes Ago.**_ Momomi took out her cell and dialed Yaya's number.

"Tsubomi Okiwaka? Is that you?" She was deepening her voice, sounding like a man, almost. Someone on the other end talked with her, the two exchanging words.

"A friend, if you will. But, this is important, as it regards both Yaya Nanto and Nagisa Aoi. I suggest that you listen closely, especially for their sakes." The other caller seemed to be getting mad. "Oh, wonderful! There is something important at the docks, something regarding the murder case. I suggest that you get down there quickly. One could come and swoop away, leaving you clueless."

_"What is she talking about, and with Tsubomi? That's an interesting person to call right now."_

"Ha. Sorry, but I'm not at the liberty to say anything more." Her back was turned to Nagisa. It was now or never. The rope snapped, the tension too much. Momomi didn't notice. Sneaking up, she slammed both her hands into her neck, instantly knocking her out. The phone fell, hanging up in the process.

"Bitch." Nagisa spat on her and proceeded up the stairs. The door opened, light flooding the dark room. She was on the street, a car nearby. Hopefully, getting to the docks would shed a little light on the situation. After thirty seconds, she hot wired the BMW, the engine loud. Kaname, who was watching the entire time, crept into the back, the engine masking her noice.

She sped down the road. It was only 20 minutes from the docks, the GPS unit on the side displaying where she was at. Yaya was there, waiting. It would be perfect for her to confront the girl.

* * *

**Ohhhh. suspense. The next chapter is interesting. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Death and All Her Friends

**This is the final chapter, excluding the two endings. All is explained in this, including a twist. Anywho, please read on and enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I don't own StoPani.**_

* * *

_

_**East Tokyo Docks, 12:23**. _"So long." Shizuma smiled. She had won, finally. Her finger pressed against the trigger. Behind the two, a black sedan sped by. Inside, Nagisa was driving. Her speed started slowing, her looking in the rearview mirror for pedestrians. The second she did, she saw Kaname jump out with a garrote wire. Letting go of the wheel, she put her thumbs around her neck, stopping the wire. The car, going 60 KMPH, crashed into a building.

Both Kaname and Nagisa were launched through the windshield. Nagisa hit the wall with her side and bounced into the road. Kaname smashed her head, killing her instantly. The engine caught fire, gas leaking from the destroyed tank. Quickly picking herself up, she scurried away and onto the wharf, just as the car imploded, sending shards of metal down on her. Kaname's body was instantly incinerated.

Shizuma, startled by the explosion, fired her gun. The bullet went into the dock and the recoil caused it to jump from her hand. Yaya took the advantage and pulled her own out, pointing it at Shizuma. Nagisa watched the two, out of earshot and sight.

"Shizuma. You need to die, you bitch. You've caused too much damage, too much pain for everyone in this city. How many lives have you destroyed, corrupted, or exterminated? How many fucking lives?!"

"Go ahead and kill me. I welcome death and besides, it'll be your undoing. Killing me may feel good and sure, it will accomplish quite a bit but what will happen to you after? Will you take your own life or will another do it?" She smiled, rain starting to pour on the two.

"You shouldn't worry your pretty little head about things like that. If I'm killed, so be it. I got revenge on Hikari, that's good enough."

"But I didn't kill her. Kaname did."

"You hired her to. You the one who's at fault."

"Then there's no changing your mind. But why not wait until Nagisa shows up? She'll be glad to watch you kill me. I'm sure she'll love you." Nagisa, still out of earshot, stared at the two, confused. Yaya walked up to Shizuma, hatred filling her eyes. She pressed the Glock against her forehead, the cold steel leaving a small circular imprint.

"This IS for Nagisa. And for Hikari. And for myself. So long." She smiled and covered her eyes with her left hand. Her gaze was averted. She pulled the trigger. The bullet left the chamber, entering Shizuma's head. It ripped through the skull, sending blood and bone fragments shooting out of the small exit wound in the back of her head. Blood splattered forward, getting on her hands.

Yaya lowered her hand, Shizuma's body falling to the floor. A gaping hole protruded, her eyes still wide open. She closed them and wiped her hands off on her jacket. "It's finally over. Hikari... Your soul can rest in piece."

"No, you traitor. It's just begun." Nagisa stood near, a gun in her shaking grip. Her clothes were burnt and ripped, her eyes filled with anger and confusion.

"Nagisa... I'm glad you're here but why are you pointing your gun at me?" She heard what she said but it confused her even more. "I'm sorry about Shizuma... It was bound to happen. She had done some of the most heinous crimes the city has ever seen."

"No. You're wrong. Shizuma did nothing wrong."

"Nagisa. I'm sorry." Yaya looked to the floor. She knew that none of the words she said would do anything for her.

"Momomi was right. I tried not to believe it but she was right all along. I knew there was something odd when you randomly decided to take this case."

"Momomi? What garbage did she tell you?" Yaya was beyond confused. Standing at death's door, she chose what she said carefully.

"Garbage?! Don't make me laugh." Her eyes were constantly changing. A tear formed, the beautiful eyes being muddled. "I trusted you! Why? How could you betray me? How could you betray Hikari and Tsubomi?"

"What are you talking about?" Yaya was getting angry. She raised her own gun but a bullet sounded out, striking the silver handgun. It launched out of her hand, sliding into the ocean. The metal device slowly faded out of view.

"I'll avenge everyone! Those you killed or those you were responsible for the deaths of. I'll finally avenge them all!"

"Nagisa! Listen to me! I haven't betrayed you or anyone, at all. It was Shizuma! She set up the entire things, killing any who got in her way. She even threatened to kill you. Her and Miyuki. They were the ones who did it all!"

"Shut up!" Nagisa covered her ears. "Don't tell me fucking lies! You just killed Shizuma, MY Shizuma, in cold blood! Fucking cold blood. You are such a fucking bitch! How could you?! How could you?!" Her hysterics were getting more uncontrollable.

"Nagisa...What will set everything right? Is it killing me?"

"YES, IT IS! You caused everything, you were everything that held me back, that caused my suffering. Even if it does nothing for me, it's a start."

"Fine. Okay, it's fine. If it will set everything right, go ahead and kill me." _"Shizuma was right. I wonder if she was anticipating something like this. I...I have no regrets, however. She should just...get it over with." _Just tell Tsubomi, please." Yaya set herself on her knees, Shizuma's pistol feet away. Nagisa got closer.

"I've lost everything because of this. Because of you! Did you fucking know that?! You were one of my only friends. I've lost everything else!" She was heavily crying.

"What about Tsubomi or those others you've saved. Don't they count as anything?"

"No. They're all dead to me! I couldn't care less to what happened to those damn people. I have more important things to think about."

"Like killing me?" Yaya's mind was running, thoughts shooting back and forth. She honestly couldn't find a plan that would be perfect.

"Yes. Like killing you." Her shaking arm started settling down, her aim being adjusted. Yaya grabbed Shizuma's pistol and aimed it up. She fired, purposely missing her. "No you don't!" She fired, it hitting her in the leg. Yaya screamed.

"What is your damn problem?! I haven't done a single, fucking thing!" Nagisa started ignoring everything she said.

"I'll repay the favor!" Her voice was high pitched, almost shrieking. She said the following remark in a psychotic, mock fashion. She bent over, pressing the barrel into Yaya's head. "You like that?! I'm sure that Shizuma enjoyed it too!" She took the gun off and hit her, breaking the skin. Her forehead started bleeding. She pressed it again, against the wound. It stung, the metal hurting her raw flesh.

"Nagisa. I-I am sorry. Truly sorry. Get it over with, please. If it's what you must do, then please kill me now." Nagisa clicked the hammer back and closed her eyes. Yaya did the same. A few seconds passed, the gun pressed against her shaking again.

"What are you doing? Isn't this what you want?"

"YES! MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Her eyes were glossy, the tears continuous. "But... I can't do it. I can't bring myself to kill you. I could never hurt anyone I once cared about. Just...just get away from me! Get away!" She started firing rapidly at the dock and ocean, the bullets randomly hitting things.

"Nagisa." She shunted herself out of harm's way, the bullets going wide. Yaya pulled herself up, balancing on a crate.

"Cold blood... I just can't deal with killing in cold blood." Nagisa cradled her head, her foot bleeding. She had accidentally shot it. Nagisa started hobbling towards a destroyed part of the wharf.

"What are you doing?" The gun was pressed up against her temple. She was smiling, as if she was with someone she loved.

"I'll join you soon. Soon." Yaya started crying at the sound of this.

_"No she won't see her soon. Shizuma could have never been a good person." _"Nagisa. Don't do it! Remember all that you have to live for, all those who care about-"

"Shut up! You don't have the right to speak to me, ever again!" Yaya watched in horror as her partner edged up on the trigger. For Nagisa, the world faded into black and white. All sound died.

* * *

**The ending is vague and suppose to be unclear. There are two endings, either of them canon. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	5. Funeral

**This is one of the two endings for La Noir. Yes, it's a short story but i never entended for it to be long. Anyway, enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I dont own StoPani.**

* * *

**_Cemetery, 12:00._** Yaya, Tsubomi, and a few other close friends and relatives stood in the cemetery, the unrelenting rain not letting up. It splattered on the two wooden coffins that sat among the guest, waiting to be lowered into the dirt. Nagisa Aoi and Shizuma Hanazono were lying in them, their fates sealed the second they got involved in the situation. Those laid to rest, waiting to be mourned, their deaths unnecessary and unnatural.

"Yaya, don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault. You were doing what was right and she misunderstood. Don't beat yourself up over it." Tsubomi was good friends with Nagisa, mourning her death the minutes after she heard about it.

"Please, I know you care, but not today. I'm really not in the mood." Yaya was going to deliver the eulogy for Nagisa. She volunteered herself, wanting to make up for what happened to her good friend. "Sorry." She left Tsubomi.

_"Yaya, don't follow her example. I still love you." _

She stepped up to Nagisa's coffin, her head spinning. An elderly man, with an umbrella, stood by the coffin. He beckoned for Yaya to come over to him.

"Excuse me, Ms. Nanto. You may say the eulogy from under this umbrella. I assume that the rain is quite annoying, as you've been standing in it for quite some time."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Mr..."

"Mr. Aoi. And please, don't worry about it." Yaya's eyes grew wide. She had never seen Nagisa's father, although they said they were close. She smiled, a fake smile, and turned to the crowd.

"Today, on this morose day, we are all gathered here to mourn the passing of both Nagisa Aoi and Shizuma Hanazono. They were both lovers, taken in the prime of life. They didn't deserve to die, both their deaths unnerving and unneeded. Although I didn't personally know Ms. Hanazono, I was great friends with Nagisa, my partner at my business." Yaya continued her speech.

An enigma, a figure, dressed in the traditional black funeral garb, walked into the small yard, her stagger odd compared to that of the others. She ran her leg into a tombstone, yet didn't seem to notice or care.

"I'm another one that you've ruined, Yaya." The enigma whispered this to herself, smiling oddly at the thought of Yaya. Her beautiful orange hair, wet, covered both her eyes. It was glued to the back of her jacket, too. She slowly started to unbutton her jacket.

"Nagisa, who took her own life, was deceived by a devil. It sent her forward, to commit its evil deeds. She never got a chance to change her path. Even I could do nothing to stop her." She started crying. "I wish it had been me in her place, I wish that it was me who could have her fate. She didn't deserve this, she should have gotten better. It's because of horrible friends like myself. I was blinded by the world. I couldn't bring myself to stop her."

"You shouldn't speak of the dead. They hate you. If you want what they got, condemn yourself." Two more buttons fell, undone.

"I am truly sorry, Nagisa. I wish you were here, with all of us. I wish I had enough courage to have stopped you from befalling to this tragedy. I was weak. We were all too weak."

"Yes, you were. They had nothing to do with it. It was all your doing, as was the death of Kaname, Shizuma, and countless others. You should sacrifice your soul for their sake."

Yaya finished up with her eulogy and stepped down from where Mr. Aoi was standing. She noticed Momomi standing in the back, her stance odd. Tsubomi walked up to her.

"That was good, Yaya. I'm sure that Nagisa is regretting the decision."

"Thanks."

"No, she would never regret what she did. She was glad to get away from you and this world of conflict." The last two buttons fell. A time bomb was strapped to her chest. Momomi smiled as the others noticed it and started gasping. They have five seconds before it blew. Tsubomi grabbed on to Yaya's arm, her eyes on the verge of tears. The seconds ticked down.

Yaya smiled.

* * *

**The End. Yes, Yaya does die in the explosion. She accepted the fact that she shouldn't be alive and thus gives up on her life. Tsubomi is the only one to survive the attack. I know it's depressing, and im sorry. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Rescue

**This is a positive ending for La Noir. Nothin' more to say. DISCLAIMER: I don't own strawberry panic._

* * *

_**

_**East Tokyo Docks. 12:29. **_A gunshot sounded, filling the void with an explosion of sound. Nagisa, wide eyed, stood, her vision blurring out. Tsubomi stood near her car, a small Mazda, parked by the wharf. She had followed Yaya, watching out for anything that posed a danger. Noticing Nagisa, she took a chance and tried to save her.

"Nagisa!" Yaya ran forwards, catching her as she started to faint. Tsubomi had shot the gun out of her hands, her fate altered. Tsubomi's breathing was ragged. She had never fired a gun, let alone at a person.

"Deny me everything? Deny me my choice?" Nagisa lost consciousness fully, Yaya catching her before she fell into the cold ocean.

"Nagisa! I'm so sorry. So sorry." She pressed her close to her chest, crying. Yaya couldn't believe what had just happened. Tsubomi pulled out her phone and dialed emergency services. The sirens could be heard, thundering down the streets. Tsubomi looked onward, the rain crying for the three.

* * *

**That's the end. Both endings are considered canon, so what ever you like, i guess. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
